Cry's chat?
by Hikupiku
Summary: Yeah, this is a fanfic about Cry's twitch. What goes on not quite behind the scenes. OC, cos I was bored-ish. I can't just do it from my perspective. T to be safe


TIMESKIP- Long enough, I guess (very long)

SO THIS IS A FANFIC?

WELLP, blame jess. #alljessfault.

Eh, right. So, this is actually gonna happen. Right. So, OC insert into Cry's chat.

Chapter 1: Arrival.

Like a bag'a'dicks. That's how I felt when I landed on the chat. 'Geez, I shouldn't have to brace every time I teleport here.' And as usual, there they were. The token yandere, the generic kuudere. Some others from the gang. I didn't really know them that well. Nicknames were hard to remember IRL as it was. But really, these people, things, were practically begging to be from an anime. Half the cast being still in high school, or middle school. Some of them being otakus, most of them having problems.

I didn't care enough to listen to them. A lot of people seemed to simply lurk there. Whatever. Those people were weird. I just sat there and listened to their pointless blabber, not caring enough to input my thoughts. 'I'll go sit next to the kuudere, he seems like he shares my apathy. Let's be apathetic together, yeah.' As I waded over to the kuudere, 'Hik' I recognized, I noticed that his only input was meaningless, a simple 'huh'. 'What a waste of breath', I figured. But, his meaningless input still managed to elicit laughter from the crowd.

"Ehh?" I managed a word, sound thing. The salutations started streaming in: "Ohai Mira", "Sup Mira?", "Herro Mira". Soon, conversation strayed away from me towards anime.

"No spoilers plz," was heard by me, along with "STFU!" and "I hate you!". Honestly, some people just didn't know how not to spoil a storyline. I mean, how hard is it to simply not say that Nea dies at the end, or that Kamina doesn't survive even half the storyline? Goodness me.

"FUCKING I'M NOT GONNA CHASE A 5 YEAR OLD FOR A FUCKING JAPANESE NAME ON A WOODEN BOAR I'MNOT A FUCKIN DOG", was the cry I heard from the crowd of people. "THIS IS SOMETHING CATS DO FUCKING I'M NOT A CAT EITHER STOP MEOWING HE HAS A SPOON IN MY F CE NOW FUCIGGREH", erupted from the yandere.

"Seiji, go beddy byes." Hik was trying to act the mediator.

"I HAVE TO PLAY WITH THE DEMON CHILD WHO-'S -C-RYING TO PRESS BUTTONS AS I TYPE FUCKING H HH\H" Seiji was really breaking.

"That sounds horrid." At least Hik was there to weather the storm, right?

"FUCU907 FUCK" Were Seiji's last words, as she teleported into reality to deal with some pesky ... 5 year old? She was unintelligible for the most part of that conversation, but that's what I understood. And that was when the entire chat stood still. For a second.

I noticed that many of the 'Regs' were retiring to their rooms on the second floor of the chat to head on out, and wondered why I wasn't gone yet. Hik was glomped by his master? girlfriend? Jess, or Yuki to some, and of course, his reaction was to report that he'd been glomped, as if we couldn't tell. Seiji returned only to announce that she was going to sleep, and *poof* she was off. As everyone slowly began to trickle out, Hik smiled softly, and tp'd away with a quiet "gtg, g'night gahz". And so I dropped out of chat with a *poof* without looking back.

I arrived in time to watch a child falling down a flight of stairs. Nothing new. Several people were standing around with their trousers pooling around the floor, and the infinite corners of the room were occupied, as ever. As I slowly made my way to on of said corners, I noticed that fights were occurring. Such a thing had not happened for a long time. To think that something so epic would break out now... I grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat down to watch. Swords were pulled, tackling was done, popcorn was flicked, exchanged and eaten, sparks flew, more corn was popped, Hik flicked his popcorn abundantly, and a general spectacle was made. It almost felt like the old days. Almost. The room wasn't morphing, or making room for more statues, or craters, or magic, or happiness. The room, the chat, was remaining stagnant, but I didn't wish to stagnate with it. Heck no. So I jumped in. Drawing my blade, I charged at one of the two combatants, screaming at them to break it up. Using the /me command I performed a spinning slice with my sword, which was blocked, after which I attacked the other opponent with a downward cut, while I kicked the first opponent away. Sure, there was a bit of lag, but I'm sure that they felt the hits. Gathering my magic, I fired a fireball at both of the fighters, creating a pretty large crater in the floor. Looking back around, I noticed that a group of viewers had a created a tree to watch the fight safely from. Some hadn't been involved in the fight, and headed away, only returning at the fight's end.

Hik simply released a "huh" and went on his merry way. How strange. Meanwhile, Pal, a budding manga artist, had arrived at the chat.

"Oh hey, Pal", I greeted, noting that he seemed happier than usual. "What's up?" By this stage, a group was forming, attempting to make Pal even happier, or whatever it is we do.

it turned out that Pal had finally made a break in his artistic career **(AN: Pal, you gotta do this IRL)** and had gotten himself signed by a publisher. Sure, it was only monthly, but it was still a breakthrough, and we were proud.

**OH MAN! That took way too much outta me. To write this objectively and not simply stare at me in the story is so fukcing hard. Hory Schitt. Anygays, if you liked it, or whatever, leave a review, tell me what could be better, or follow if you must. Anygays, expect to see very slow updates. **

**Shiphwa, everybody,**

**I'm out.**


End file.
